Field of the Invention
The present application relates to electro-conductive belts, and particularly to an electro-conductive belt used as, for example, an intermediate transfer belt of an electrophotographic apparatus. The present application also relates to an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electro-conductive belt used as the intermediate transfer belt or the like of an electrophotographic apparatus functions to transfer a charged toner from a photosensitive member to a recording medium such as paper, and is therefore electrically conductive. Accordingly, an electro-conductive belt including an electro-conductive resin layer is used. Such an electro-conductive resin layer is made of a hydrophilic thermoplastic resin having an ester bond, a carbonate bond or an amide bond, such as polyester, polycarbonate, or polyamide (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-142878). The electro-conductive resin layer may contain an ionic conducting agent, such as an ionic liquid, as a conducting agent (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-242389).